halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Interplanetary War (Earth Rising)
The Interplanetary War (2164-2170) was a war fought between the United Nations and UNSC, the neo-communist Koslovics (led by Vladimir Koslov), and the fascist Frieden (which were backed by certain corporations in the Unified German Republic. This is a part of the Earth Rising timeline. Though officiall four years long, the United Nations' intervention in the conflicts between the Koslovics and Frieden started back in 2160. Prelude to the War During the early 2100's, the problems of the 21st Century once again began to show: overpopulation and unrest. Earth's population had swelled in numbers during the late 21st century, even after millions of people had emmigrated off planet to some of Humanity's first colonies. Many people were disatisfied with the conditions of the new colonies (as most colonists are), and had begun to feel that the United Nations had lied to them. This allowed organizations and factions like the Koslovics and the Frieden to form, as people were willing to believe anything that promised to give them more. The Koslovics were formed by Vladimir Koslov, a man born in Russia, on Earth. He formed the faction in the early 2150's for the elimination of corporate and capitalist influence in the solar system, and to go back to the old values of Communism for the Human race. The Frieden were formed for the opposite reason, as they wanted to also destroy the UN's presence in the Solar system; numerous companies in the Unified German Republic wanted Koslovics gone from power so they would not interfere in their private buisness dealings. The two factions began to gather more and more followers from Earth, Mars and the Jovian Moons; worrying the United Nations over the fact that a war could possibly erupt between the two groups. The United Nations government tried their best efforts to calm the two groups, but they were not even close to stopping the conflict. On March 15, 2160; Frieden Forces attacked UN colonial advisers on Jupiter's moon Io, sparking a conflict between the UN forces and Frieden forces on the Jovian moons. The United Nations government immediately sent a larger detachment of United Nations' Military forces from Io to support their bases on the moons, where a three-month campaign began to possibly end the rebellion on the moons: which would be known Jovian Moons Campaign. The UN Military began to sweep through the moons of Europa, Ganymede and Callisto; but met heavy resistance when they failed to realize that the Frieden had Military-grade weapons. For the next month, the United Nations Military fought againist the Frieden forces on the Jovian moon's towns and science outposts, detroying very valuable eqiupment during the entire campaign. By mid-March, the UN forces once again controlled the moon of Callisto, but still had to capture the two remaining moons of Europa and Ganymede. For weeks afterwards, UN soldiers had to keep fighting to conquer the remaining moons. The campaign was finally over by June of 2160 after hundreds of UN soldiers had been killed in action on the Jovian moons, but the UN forces had successfully captured the Frieden HQ of Lister, Ganymede on April 29, 2160. However, after the dicisive victory in the Jovian Moons Campaign; it turned out that the United Nations had not accomplished anything during the entire campaign. The Frieden movements were steadily arming their forces againist the Koslovics, and vise-versa. Numerous terrorist attacks and skirmishes had already occured on Mars near the cities of Mons and Lowell between Frieden and Koslovic forces. Reports had also arisen that their had been some civil unrest on planet Earth, which the United Nations security council were already trying to deal with. Then, some national governments began to fund and supply these factions in their war againist each other, as they saw it as a way to finally rid the UN of it's control. The Rainforest Wars The rainforests of South America had become sources of wealth and resources during the 2160's. The rainforests supplied many different products (such as medicines for the use in other areas of the colonies), and food from their vast farmlands between them. Both the Frieden and Koslovic forces wanted these forests for themselves, as they were deemed important "in the struggle againist the toltalitarian United Nations". In May 2162, Frieden and Koslovic forces began fighting in the Amazon rainforests to secure its vast wealth, as well as the forests around it. From the former area of Brazil to the former Columbia, Koslovic and Frieden forces battled each other out for control of the Amazon's small lumber towns and farms. As such, the United Nations was forced to ask quickly, sending UN military forces back to Earth to calm the two attackers. Unfortunately, like the Jovian Moons Campaign, the conflict turned ugly. UN military forces in the Amazon and other jungle areas of South America were forced to fight two heavily armed resistance factions, which made it hard for patrolling soldiers in the jungles to keep the peace. To make matters worse for the United Nations, certain governments around the world were beginning to militarize, producing weapons and vehicles for the sake of profit and defense. UN President Joseph Florin and the rest of the security council were in shambles over the attacks and militarization, slowly watching the world crumble into chaos like nearly a hundred years ago. UN forces in the Amazon managed to disperse the Frieden and Koslovics as the forces neared the Andes mountains, and UN Airforce ships began to capture both forces on their way into the Andes mountains to hide. But the war did not end here, as offworld conflicts began to ignite after the Rainforest Wars. Offworld Conflicts The first offworld conflicts, excluding the Jovian Moons Campaign, was the Battle of Delambre in July 2162. The Neo-Friedenists, a group of former Frieden members that were willing to make a peace agreement with the United Nations, had formed a political headquarters in the Delambre crater of the moon amongst an already established settlement in it. The Frieden, believing that the Neo-Friedenists had betrayed their cause, began an attack on the Delambre crater on July 10, 2162. Hearing of the recent attack, a battalion of UN soldiers stationed near Delambre began moving out towards the crater to occupy it and make sure the civilians were safe. The Neo-Friedenists quickly joined with the UN military forces, quickly capturing the force of one hundred and fifty Frieden soldiers and arresting them. Frieden leaders on Earth were deeply enraged with the "betrayal" by the Neo-Friedenists and the UN arresting their own soldiers, and responded to these acts by blowing up a Colonial Headquarter in Crisium City, Luna. More UN military prescense was requested on Earth's moon, cutting back attention from other colonies in the solar system. The Jovian moons, for example, were experiencing an increase of terrorist attacks to overthrow the UN military presence on the moons; as well as on Luna. Frieden also attacked orbital hotels and other platforms as attempts to weaken the United Nations, resulting in dozens of deaths and injuries after explosions rocked these orbital platforms. More UN Military patrols were sent out to guard these platforms after five attacks, resulting in the immediate halt of attacks on the orbital platforms around Earth. But, the attacks on Luna and Earth continued slowly into 2163. The Koslovics also attmepted numerous attacks againist the UNSC on Earth and Mars, attempting a overthrow of the Martian government in the various cities on the surface. The Koslovics hoped that the miners on Mars would revolt againist their "capitalistic oppressors", but the fair wages of the miners would convince them otherwise. This forced the Koslovics to act more hostile during their campaigns, and they began planning a coup againist the Martian UN government on the planet. In late November of 2163, a group of Koslovics attacked the capital of Katagalugan, New Manila; quickly occupying the capital and establishing the short-lived Worker's Republic of Mars. The UN government, so streached out over attention on Earth and terrorist attacks, created the United Nations Space Command (or the UNSC) to run military campaigns on the offworld colonies. The leaders of the UNSC immediately began planning an assault on the Argyre Planitia region of Mars to destroy the Koslovic forces in the region and recapture the city of New Manila. Utilizing the new Human Entry Vehicles, the UNSC Marine Corps (a former part of the United Nations regular military) dropped in from the new UNSC ship Nimitz into the plains of the Argyre Plantia in a sneak attack on the Koslovic forces. The UNSC Marines began puncturing the Koslovic lines around New Manila, and recaptured the city by December 19, 2163 (only five days after the UNSC Marines landed). The War begins When 2164 began, the UNSC forces began recruitment drives and placed out propaganda to bolster the UN's forces againist both the Koslovic and Frieden forces. The various wars and conflicts that had occured before 2164 had finally forced the United Nations to retaliate more forcefully, with the United Nations signed a declaration of war againist the Koslovic and Frieden forces. People from around the Solar System began signing up to join the UNSC againist the Koslovic and Frieden factions, and by April of 2165; the UNSC were already fighting againist the rebel forces. UNSC forces fought off againist Koslovic and Frieden forces on the continents of Africs, Asia, Europe, and South America, from the countrysides to the urban areas of Earth. The Koslovic and Frieden forces were forced into retreat, and the UNSC followed them all the way; kicking them off Luna and forcing them back to the Jovian Moons and Mars. End of the War In 2170, after six years of heavy ground and space fighting around the Solar System, Koslovic and Frieden leaders met with UN officials to sign the Callisto Treaty on the Jovian Moon of Callisto on September 4, 2170. The Callisto Treaty officially ended the Interplanetary War with the unconventional surrender of both the Koslovic and Frieden forces, as well the surrenderment of it's ships and military equipment. Koslovic and Frieden forces were allowed to go back to their home colonies or Earth, threatened that if they were found attacking the stability of the United Nations, they would be immediately arrested and killed. Directly after the war, the United Nations began arresting political leaders and buisnessmen who had funded the war over its ten year period, most of them coming from the continents of Asia and Europe. The United Earth Government, a direct relative of the United Nations that would administer Earth and it's colonies, would also be formed that same year. Campaigns and Conflicts *The Argyre Planitia Campaign *The Rainforest Wars *The Jovian Moons Campaign *Battle of Delambre *The UNSC Arrowhead Incident *The UN-UGR Conflict Category:Earth Rising Category:Wars Category:Canon Expansions